Data visualization platform performance optimizations provide improved performance in the generation of visual objects. In some situations, generating visual objects may be very performance intensive for a computer. For example, generating charts and maps may require a great deal of computational power and/or memory, especially when the object comprises a large number of data points. The conventional strategy is to render every data point, regardless of the size of the resulting object. This may cause problems because certain operations on the object may cause the computer to become sluggish to respond. For example, displaying a large map, selecting a portion of a detailed chart, scrolling, printing, and/or modifying the object may require a great deal of computing power and may cause the computer to respond slowly.